Midnight Prime: The Mage, the Moon, the Maiden
by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx
Summary: Open SYOC! form on profile. A camp that has stayed hidden longer than ever reappears, with Japanese Kami's! The Great Prophecy shows itself, after disappearing for many years, and will bring together the Romans, the Greeks, and the Japaneses demigods, which will destroy or save the world... Three of the moons reunite as foes...Those favored by the Heavenly Trinity shall Perish...
1. Prologue: Kiyuki Urio

**SYOC Form on my profile. I want a few of Romans and Greeks, but I need more Japanese ones, if you don't mind. I have already decided on my three main characters, but I need 6 more, 4 of which will die (whether they be mine or not), and I will be needing minor characters. NO BIG THREE's! You can also be a legacy of two or three gods, just make sure it's not a Mary Sue or Gary Stu. (I will LOVE you if you give me a minor god/goddess I can work with...Especially Hebe, cause c'mon, goddess of youth? Now _that_ would be interesting to work with) If I don't have enough characters (D:) than I will resort to using characters in the actual book or making even more of my own!**

* * *

**1. Kiyuki Urio -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx [me]**

**2. ? ? ? (Greek) ~SpotTaken~ -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**3. ? ? ? (Roman) ~SpotTaken~ -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**4. ? ? ? (Japanese) ^None yet^**

**5. ? ? ? (Greek) ^None yet^**

**6. ? ? ? (Roman) ^None yet^**

**7. ? ? ? (Japanese) ^None yet^**

**8. ? ? ?(Greek) ^****None yet^**

**9. ? ? ? (Roman) ^****None yet^**

* * *

_It was dark. No, it was black. Completely, purely, and utterly black. What was it like to be snow? You fall, and fall, never knowing when you land, and when you do, you get lost in a bunch of other snow. No one will remember you. Some of us join together. But we never know if we are individuals. The merging of snow flows like water, and even if you separate back, you will never be the same. Was I an individual, or was I merged? I don't know. I didn't have thoughts. I just know that when it was during that time, it was dark. It was black. Completely, purely, utterly, dark black._

* * *

_April 11th, 2007_

_**Prologue: Kiyuki Urio**_

* * *

"Hey, there is another child, here!" Said child fluttered her eyes open. It was filled with white. _Snow,_ the word came to her mind. Another person was here.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the man asked. She went rigid in his arms, as she felt herself say something he considered odd.

"I am Niyuki Urio, an individual, who has yet to merge."

"Niyuki, eh? Did you bump your head? Niyuki isn't a name! Oh whatever, c'mon, we need to take you somewhere safe."

"Please, mister, and I thank you for the security." She held in the thoughts, as she hadn't wanted him to get worried. He had enough people to worry about. She held in what she wanted to say. _Niyuki is, as you stated, not a name. I am the second to be born as an individual. I am not merged. _

"Weird child," he murmured under his breath, as he carried Niyuki out of the snow. That's when she first took in the scenery. There was fire, and the fire was everywhere, spreading to the cabins. They were on a slope, where she can only guess were for skiiers. There was red, there was white, there was the scent of burning wood.

Once he put the girl in a truck filled with other children, _children that weren't of my kind_, he quickly went off to find others. Many were scared, and others put on a brave front. The older comforted the younger. One of them, one of the younger ones, came to the odd child, and gave her a smile.

"Hello, are you okay? You aren't injured, are you? Richie can help you if you want!"

Niyuki smiled gratefully. "No, I believe I am fine, thank you, though, for your offer."

"Eh, are you sure? Then again, besides the dirtiness, you don't have a scrape on you, and you don't look blue… Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name… well, I kinda have annie sia, so I can't remember…"

"Perhaps you mean amnesia?"

Niyuki had an amused look when the girl's chocolate brown eyes lit up. "That's the word! Anyways, the man that carried you in was Mike. There are others, like Susie and Jenny, but he is the one who's going to be taking care of us until our parents pick us up."

"If they pick us up," a boy interjected. The girl frowned at the green-eyed boy.

"Stop being so negative, R. I am positive that at least more than half of us still has both their parents."

"R?" the newcomer questioned her.

"Oh, we are going backwards in the alphabet, and making a name for each other. I have been trying to think a name for R, but it seems all the R names are too normal…"

"I told you, I am fine with Reese, Mari."

"Mari?" this time, she rose an eyebrow.

"I offered Maria, but she insisted on just keeping Mari," Reese replied.

"And you… you are K!" she smiled, and then she seemed as if a thought occurred to her. "But…do you already have a name?"

"Name?" Niyuki questioned, "I guess… it's Niyuki," I finished.

"Niyuki?" the boy rose an eyebrow, "What a weird name!"

"Don't say that, R…Ryu! That's what I will call you," she smiled at him before turning to the K, "And your name is original… I like it! Second snow, huh? Well, I guess I will call you Kiyuki now," she grabbed the person with a new name's hand.

They were basically in our own little world. The rest of the children seemed so afraid, but these people, they seem to have hope, even Ryu. It seems as if what happened doesn't apply to them. What happened never really happened. And whatever it was, it was not right out of this truck.

Days had passed after they were finally put into an orphanage. Mari's father had found her there, and took her back in, as Ryu and Kiyuki stayed back. Afterwards, the female of the two was adopted by a camp director. They didn't seem to actually be interested in her as a person, as they adopted her while she was asleep. She woke up at camp, though she was not confused by the change of surrounding. It was beautiful.

Cherry blossoms and apple blossoms were in one side of the camp, the other had autumn leaves falling. It seemed to merge together, and all of the petals and leaves danced among each other. And past all the trees were hidden log cabins, each for five people, of different parentage.

When they found her awake, they casually smile at her, as she could feel the warmth from it, even with her back facing theirs.

"Welcome to Camp Midnight Prime, or just Camp Midnight or Midnight Prime for short. This camp is for female demigods, or half-kami's shall I say, people like you. I am Kumari, what's your name?" she turned back to the director, and widened her eyes slightly. Said camp director gasped when she saw the pinkish purple eyes that belonged to the young girl.

"My name is Kiyuki, of the second snow."

* * *

**Just in case you didn't read the top part of my profile, read it! I hope you would consider making a character! Please Review!**


	2. Prologue: Mari Kuruwa

_Blood splatters everywhere, splashing me, and the corpse. This was normal. Maybe not for you or anyone else, but it is normal. We are who we are, and the 'we' we are has no honor. There is no place for that where we work in. My white sweater is tainted with red, a deep red that reminds me of fire. I compared the thought to me, but realize that it was incorrect. I was tainted from the beginning. The darkest of black and the most gruesome red is who I am. I laugh at the irony how the blood missed a spot, and how the single spot was the purest of white. The only thing that is human about me is the slightest bit of silver my heart is…And it isn't even gold._

* * *

_9-4-7_

_**Prologue: Mia 'Mari' Kuruwa**_

* * *

She was a girl who had no natural talents, who was completely average, but works hard, or shall we say, is forced to work hard so she can be _more_ than that. She is trained to fight for hours, nonstop, and is required to be more than what she can do. She has to overwork herself, and if she doesn't, they tell her she hasn't worked hard enough and loses food privileges for the day.

But that wasn't her motivation. No, her motivation was the fact that if she can't have the food, then her brother like figure couldn't have it either. But that was a story for some other time.

Mari's real name was Mia, but no one bothered to remember her real or fake name anyways. She was just plain normal, with determination and cheerfulness.

She forced herself to learn things she never wanted to know about: Flower arrangements, a dance for Odori and another for Mai, acting, the 'art' of seduction (for god's sake, she's 9!), and do the tea ceremony.

There were ups and downs to this. And she will finish with the ups. Everyone prefers a happy ending, right? She had always wanted to learn how to use her family's swords. Kadzuki, Hozuki, and Senso Haaku were their names, which were fire moon, nightshade, and war's grasp. The first two were katana's, and the third one was a wakizashi.

She also enjoyed the things they made her do, such as gymnastics, swimming, and hiking. Aikido was also another one of her favorites, using someone's power against them, and so was kendo. Kyudo, which was archery, came naturally to her, just like anyone else in her family, since apparently, they had to start at a young age.

She took all the school requirements, and took the most languages she could, do as much as art as she could, and took many dancing classes. None of them fit her. She didn't fail at them. She was simply average. And she hates it. She wants to impress her father and her uncle, and her brother like figure.

She was good at one thing, however. But she hides it. No one needs to see this side of her. It was disgraceful and too modern, and _offensive_. This doesn't bring her down though, because she always has time to do it some other time.

The main point is, she has been working all her life, so hard, and when she lost her memories (supposedly on her ninth birthday. She can't remember her birthday, but that's what they told her anyways) she had to start all over. All of the lessons sound familiar, and her reflexes are still with her, but there were things you just had to know.

And it was worst of all now because in what situation she is in.

Staring at her own reflection, she looked at her chocolate brown eyes and her hair; long, straight, super, super thin hair that she hated, oh so much. It was too stringy, and too normal. The only thing that Mari loves about her hair was the color: it was black, no not brown, the real black and the black that was as dark, if not, darker then the night. She was in her uniform, as it contrasted with her hair. Wondering slightly about what she was going to do, the black haired girl tied her hair up into a high ponytail, her side bangs covering her eyes by the slightest bit.

Double-checking that her two katanas and their sheaths were on her back, and her wakizashi was hoisted on her hip, she left, almost skipping to the training hall. Bloodshed was common on these grounds, and there are some occasional deaths, but to her, these were natural, every day, occurrences. But today, today was the day to reclaim her spot as _whoever_ she was.

She was fighting for her side of the family's honor. If the main 'branch' had died, then it would be passed down to a lower, or cadet, branch, and they will become the main one. And if she could win, this would mean that she would not have to work for the food. There wouldn't be as much as weight on her shoulder as earlier.

But fighting for a spot you can't remember you had was hard, especially since you had to relearn everything under the few months she had come back too. She believes that she used to be _good_ at these things, not just average. Maybe she was even great. But she can't remember for her dear life. She could tell that she used to be better, because her senseis were almost disappointed, even when she got it mostly right.

_Mostly right isn't enough. In the field, _right_ could still get you killed. You have to be perfect._ The 'just like before' hung in the air, as if they didn't want to confirm that she changed.

She was the only child of her father, and she was one of the only female who actually trained for this. She was the only one who followed the normal traditions, and was not given a choice. Oh sure, they gave her a 'choice' of either leaving the family or staying to help her father, but leaving is not right, and her father needed her, no matter how much Mari wants to escape him. Besides that, who could leave their family? That was tarnishing their name, and Mari couldn't do this after this family had built it up for many years.

They told her that she did everything like a guy, traditionally wise. She got her first haircut at five, her wardrobe became wide trousers at seven, and on Boys' Festival Day, the fifth day of the fifth month, she would do a mock fight with other boys.

She was formally educated by a tutor, and everything else was going fine, but sometimes, she wishes that she was one of those girls that go to school, instead of learning things that she was supposed to learn many years past her age.

But today, she was going to get the turning point she has wanted. She will become the replacement of the heir, she will be treated slightly better, and her family would be served food, even if it was her game she hunted. They wouldn't be taking it away anymore.

Today, she believed. But she was not allowed inside the training hall. She could hear the cries of pain, as they were not as intense as before, she realized, so they were just starting with the small fry.

But the _guard_ outside of the door did not let her in.

"Face it, Mia, you don't have the same abilities you had four and a half months ago. You might be okay, but not enough to replace our heir. Just go home and try again next year, when you turn ten."

"I can't!" Mari remembered crying out, "I don't just want to save dad and Mike, I _have _to! I don't want to make Uncle proud, I have to! I owe them all so much! Let me at least repay them, please! Please!"

He stood his ground, however. And failure sent her in a loop. She felt it overwhelm her. Trees seemed to burst, her life seemed to be ignited, fight became personified as her, and darkness seemed to escape. She doesn't remember much, but she remembers fire. And fear spreads through her body. Fire.

Fire! FIRE!

Everything blanked out. She does not remember much from the incident. She just knows that the word fire is still ringing through her head. Mike is talking quickly. The words, _why is he here, and how did he get here so quickly_, barely registered in her head. Mari can only catch a few words, and she understands the few words that she can catch. She knows that he is asking her to run and fine someone, or maybe something.

To find a camp. To survive. Everyone will be okay here. Everything will be okay. Leave, quick. Your dad is already proud. Your uncle was never disappointed. He never had a life anyways, so why worry about his death?

He managed to get that all out within a few words, and Mari can only nod incredulously, fear still in her veins, before taking off. She knows that he wasn't lying.

She knows that she will survive.

She knows that she will find the camp, everyone will be okay, and everything is going to go fine.

So she takes off, without wondering how in the heck she was going to get off this island, and how she will get to wherever she needs to go.

She takes off, her hope riding high, her beliefs are strong, and though she feels like she had failed, at least she can accomplish another thing. Maybe this time, she could actually get the job right.

* * *

**Unlike the other one, showing how Kiyuki gets to camp and her history, this one shows the flaws Mari has, and a bit more characterization the Kiyuki.**

**Can anyone guess what her Fatal Flaw is? It should be easy enough to guess now!**

**1. Kiyuki Urio -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx [me]**

**2. Mari Kuruwa(Greek) -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**3. ? ? ? (Roman) ~SpotTaken~ -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**4. ? ? ? (Japanese) ~SpotTaken~ -bluemagesfairytail**

**5. ? ? ? (Greek) ****~SpotTaken~ -whelmedarrow**

**6. ? ? ? (Roman) ^None yet^**

**7. ? ? ? (Japanese) ^None yet^**

**8. ? ? ?(Greek) ^None yet^**

**9. ? ? ? (Roman) ^None yet^**

**OH and if this does not seem like the cheerful Mari, there is obviously something stressing her, so please excuse her lack of enthusiasm **

**Still evaluating, but here's what I am thinking of.**

**I really like this one greek female but I don't have enough males to choose from! And I NEED Roman demigods. PLEASE! No one had turned one in to me! **

**As far as I am thinking, I need another male for Japan, a male for Half-Blood, two males for Roman and another female for roman **

**Now the chapter after the next I will have a definite answer for all of you guys. The chapter after the next is where the story will start (in a POV that's not my characters.)**

**And when you submit your OC, when I mean accepted, I mean accepted into the 9. When I don't, it usually means that you character is most likely going to take part in something and when they do, they won't be forgotten, but not used as much as the nine. (some of you might even take place in a quest with one of the nine!)**

**I reccoment paying attention to the dates. Maybe not all of them, but some of them will have meanings. (I am just getting into the superstitions. Starting with numbers :D)**


	3. Prologue: Ryan Ryu

_Watch a cherry blossom, before it blossoms. Just watch it every day, till it's just a small bud. Watch the single bud, and wait. Watch it bloom. It's an amazing experience. Not many people bloom. Would I have…if I chose another choice?_

* * *

_11/16/08_

_**Prologue: 'Ryan Ryu'**_

* * *

It's been months since he first started training with Lupa. He can't help but feel as if this is wrong. He's not usually this _good_, or _nice_. But he can only move forward, and he's already passed the crossroads. He can't change his paths. Even if he wants to.

If he was honest with himself, he knows that he misses his two best friends, Kiyuki and Mari. He would laugh at the fact that all three of them has (or should he say had?) Japanese names.

Kiyuki was someone that he didn't really get, but a friendship that would definitely remain imprinted in his life. He was sure that she had emotions, and he could understand why she is so loyal. She's not only a good judge of character, she was honestly kind, and you would see that if you can get past the fact that she speaks oddly. She doesn't show her loyalty as easily as he did, but she would stick with you if it was the world vs. you. As long as they were on the same team, they would stick together.

Lupa suddenly growled, and he knew his short break was over. He got up, dusting the snow off of him.

"Ryan," Lupa barked, "Hurry up, you have to get up some time!"

Ryan. A name that sounded normal. What he never was.

"Of course."

Like a good boy, he got up, and started to train. He was better than average, and he knew this because he would look Lupa in the eye, and though people tell him that Lupa shows no emotion, he is sure he sees surprise in her eyes. Today, though, he just wanted to travel and think. Lupa easily knocks him down, and is displeased by this. He cringes. He hates seeing disappointment in others eyes.

"Go take a break, boy. Everyone has their off days, but we're starting again tomorrow," she growls, even though it was already six PM. Though he is thankful for the break. This is one day he likes spending to himself, to just immerse himself in his memories, and to forget it all in the morning. Not like anyone knew that this day was 'special' to him.

"And Ryan? You should stop hiding your abilities from me."

He nods at her, to show respect, but he has no intention in showing her what he thinks he can do. He is not completely sure, but he likes to see himself try.

Thinking about the name Lupa calls him; he remembers the first day Lupa found him at the adoption center. It was midnight, and he heard her howl. He followed the wolf, and followed her to be trained.

"_What's your name, boy?" Lupa growled at him. Ryan thought of being called something normal, like 'Jack' or 'Kyle'. But suddenly remembering a girl with a high pony tail and a cheery smile, he closed his mouth and thought about it again. Ryu was too exotic and different, but he felt guilty. She always liked his name, and felt proud over it._

"_It's…it's Ryan."_

_Ryan started with Ry-, and wasn't that enough? He still felt guilty, but he consoled himself._

Now that he thinks about it, would it really be that bad to be called Ryu? He would like to hear himself be called that again. Or maybe it should've been totally different, like Max.

But thinking it over, he decides that Ryan is a good balance. And the Mari wouldn't mind, would she? It's not like he's ever going to meet her again, right?

Mari, she was an innocent and sweet girl. No matter what she saw, she was always that oblivious girl, who never seemed bothered by much, unless you were teasing her. She never seemed affected by the 'Grand Fire' and always knew who she was. She might not have been as loyal as Kiyuki, but she always did what was right, even if it did not follow the rules. She seemed to know that some rules were worth breaking, and some were needed to be followed. She hated owing debts, and she was always made sure to repay them. Sometimes, Ryan wishes he could be more like her and not be bothered by much, and do what he knew was right.

He's sure that if it was Mari who were in his shoes, Mari would do what was right in a heartbeat. Or at least, what she thought was right. He can't help but feel as if he had killed billions of people. He should've walked a different path, but saving those dear to him was more important, right?

Kiyuki would agree with him, but Mari would have chosen saving those many others. She believes in the butterfly affect, and she would have chosen the 'them' instead of the 'us'. That is, unless she owes the 'us' a favor, in which she might stay indecisive for a while until she is forced to choose.

He mutters a quiet spell, and immediately, his sleeping bag is out. He knows that he should do better than this. He should be using his skills for other greater uses, but he feels as if his magic is superficial. He can't help but feel as if it is tainted, and can no longer be used for the good.

Once he just lays there in the sleeping bag, he looks up, and he sees the first sign of night, and sees stars twinkling. He wonders if Kiyuki was looking up at a snowy place right now, looking for his eyes up there like she promised. He wonders is Mari is under the same sky, counting the stars like they always did. He wonders if he could have defeated the person who caused all of this and saved both sides.

But that doesn't matter anymore. He's chose his path, and he's just going to suppress all these memories in the morning anyway. Yesterday: he regrets, today: he remembers, tomorrow: he forgets.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up, and does his normal routine. But this morning he sees a spider. He ponders whether he should kill it or not, and decides to.

But he can't help but remember that killing a spider in the morning was bad luck. He can't help but wonder who told him this. His memory must be going bad. He can't even remember why he hesitated in telling Lupa that his name is Ryan.

Why does he feel so guilty? He can't remember.

* * *

**1. Kiyuki Urio -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx [me]**

**2. Mari Kuruwa(Greek) -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**3. Ryan Ryu (Roman) ~SpotTaken~ -xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**4. ? ? ? (Japanese) ~SpotTaken~ -bluemagesfairytail**

**5. ? ? ? (Greek)****~SpotTaken~ -whelmedarrow**

**6. ? ? ? (Roman) ~SpotTaken~ -Storm229**

**7. ? ? ? (Japanese) ^None yet^**

**8. ? ? ?(Greek) ^None yet^**

**9. ? ? ? (Roman) ^None yet^**

**I can't remember accepting other OC's, but I will tell you that all the final spots missing are guys. I wanted to leave the three of the spots open, but I already have some in. So until the next update, please submit some characters! After the next chapter, the SYOC will be closed unless you want to submit a minor character!**

**I really disliked this chapter -_- I make Ryan/Ryu sound so...emotional? Regretful? I don't know what the word I am looking for, but I hate it! Does anyone else feel like this? If their is any chance you have constructive critisisim you can leave it in the reviews, and I will be eternally grateful! Please help me with my writing!**

**Fun (not really) Fact: I rewrote each of these past chapters at least three times!**

**The top part? The one in italics? It's simple, it's basically representing what would have been, what could have been, and what should have been. **

**Kiyuki=Past**

**Mari=Future**

**Ryan=Paths**


	4. Chapter 1

**I have received all the applications I will be taking! Thank you all who have submitted, but I already have all my majors! Otherwise, you can still submit a minor character. Here is where we stand:**

**2 Male Romans (Me, Sirronrocks)**

**1 Female Roman (Storm229)**

**2 Female Japanese (Me, bluemagesfairytail)**

**1 Male Japanese (Me, sorry none of yours would really add to the plot! Though I could always either extend or change my mind when I change plot) FOR THIS CHARACTER ONLY I WILL EXTEND IT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER (I need a good male that can tie into the story more. They really are all good for the most part, but it's going to be hard using any of them.)**

**3 Female Greeks (Me, bluemagesfairytail, wheldamarrow)**

**I finally decided that I will have four different 'books' or adventures in the stories. The first one is The Mage, the Moon, the Maiden.**

**The first chapter will still be about the three of them, but I promise that some of your characters will show up and take the reins on the third chapter! Mari and Ryan need another chapter. Kiyuki (sadly) doesn't need another chapter for a while. (I am not fond of her, but I am growing to love her more and more.)**

* * *

_March 18th, 2012_

_**The Mage, the Moon, the Maiden**  
_

* * *

"_If gold rusts, what then can iron do?" –Geoffrey Chaucer_

* * *

Kiyuki didn't mind the harsh training. She didn't mind that everyone gasped at her eyes and hair color. It wasn't a big deal. Everyone here was usually so kind. They learned about modern Japan, and they fought like the olden times. Nothing was out of place. Everything was perfection here.

Except all the rumors.

There used to be another camp. They used to do an exchange program. They switched between the female and male camps. But now…there were no males, no camp, and no male kami's. They say it's because they were cursed out of the land. They were thought to be witches.

Kiyuki didn't pay attention to much of this, but it did intrigue her just a bit. She wondered if it was true. After all, there were no males in this camp.

"Kiyuki, are you even paying attention?" Kyuri called into her mind.

Kyuri had short, tomboyish white hair. If it wasn't for her feminine figures, she would have looked like a guy thanks to her hair style. Her eyes were the shade of dark chocolate, while her hair was like white chocolate. Instead of wearing a midnight blue T-shirt, she wore a red sweater, with the variation of the T-shirt in jacket form was tied around her waist. Pale skin and a round face made her look like a child vampire, yet her skin was not pale enough to be Dracula or Edward Cullen pale (**Sorry I don't know a lot of vampires**). Being 13, she has a minimum amount of acne, but she had many scars around her body. She had black jeans and red, soft, yet thin red sweater and red converses.

"Of course, Kuruwa-san, I am."

"Don't address me by my last name! I am younger than you!"

"But you are at a higher status than me."

"Don't just state it so easily," Kyuri started to blush. Kiyuki smirked ever so slightly, but the children of Yuki-onna could see it so obviously. Most of them had learned how to hide their emotions, and Kiyuki picked up on this easily. They were supposed to be as cold and calm as snow, and they could witness any type of emotion. Kyuri, Hatsuyuki, and a few others were exceptions to this 'rule'.

"Anyways," Kyuri said, glancing at her sisters, "Just be calm. Let the snow flow through you like water. Feel as if the snow was falling around you."

Kyuri's voice turned soft, and Kiyuki relaxed to it. Behind Kiyuki's cabin, they were all cheering once she made an icicle.

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuyuki yelled. Everyone besides Kiyuki froze up. No pun intended.

"We are practicing." Kiyuki stated it so simply, it sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Losing concentration, the icicle exploded into snowflakes. Kiyuki was squeezing the ice cold snow in her hands.

"I know what you are doing. The question is why!"

"I needed some extra help. They were helping me. It's logic."

"Hatsuyuki-sama," Kyuri said shyly, trying to distract her as the others snuck away, "It's simple; I was tutoring her-"

"After curfew," Hatsuyuki snapped.

"Because she is…not fit enough to be a pure snow, like you, Hatsuyuki-sama. She needs the extra help to live up to Yuki-onna's name." There was a long pause, as it Hatsuyuki was trying to decide whether this was a valid reason or not. Suddenly, she smiled smugly.

"So you admit I am the better snow, Kyu-chan. Fine, just go off to bed before I see you once again. As for you, Niyuki, you better watch it."

Kiyuki resisted the urge to narrow her eyes and fought to keep her voice even.

"Of course, First, I will be more cautious. After all, I need to make sure the first draft doesn't go on rampage."

Hatsuyuki growled as Kyuri pulled Kiyuki away. Suddenly, the First Snow materialized in front of them, in a hurricane of snow.

"Don't forget it Niyuki, I am first, and always will be first. I will be better at whatever you can do, and you can't do half the things I can do."

"On the contrary, First, I will be able to do just as much as you can do, and even then, I will be able to do more since _you_ don't train."

Kyuri urged them away, but Kiyuki wouldn't budge. They had a stare down, before Hatsuyuki smirked.

"I accept your challenge."

And she disappeared into nothingness.

"C'mon, we need to go back to your cabin. I think Hana and Sakura are worried."

"Of course."

The only reason why Hana and Sakura were able to stay in the same cabin was that they were blood sisters. Twins. Those two were lucky. The two siblings were able to stay together. The two had the same abilities. It just wasn't fair. She wished that Kyuri and herself were together. Maybe even Ally or Amy; but alas, she was stuck with other kids.

"Don't let Hatsu's words get to you. She just sees you as a threat."

"I wouldn't dream of being in her position."

Kyuri gave a full on laugh, before bidding good bye to leave to her own cabin.

Walking in, the cabin lights were off. The first thing you see when you walk into a cabin? Your reflection. Kiyuki winced at this. Hatsuyuki had a face of a mature woman. Kiyuki's face was plump with the baby fat she has yet to grow out of at age 16, and had striking purple eyes. While Kiyuki was short, flat-chested, and no curves whatsoever, Hatsu had the amazing body, the beautiful face, and the long legs. Kiyuki was envious of her sister, and Hatsu knew it. They both had the same eyes, and they both had the same hair color and skin tone. But Hatsu was perfect.

She got into bed, with her reflection in mind. Closing her eyes, she squeezed her hands together, and the ice shaped into the figure of a boy and a girl. Opening her palm, she stared at it for a while. The girl had hair longer than Kiyuki herself, as she imagined her with chocolate brown eyes and darker then night hair. She imagined the boy to have enticing green eyes and slightly messy blonde hair.

_Mari…Ryu…_

* * *

"_Be careful of your actions. You never know when you are creating a memory" –Ricki Lee Jones_

* * *

Ryan laughed nervously as the girl tried to get closer to him.

"Hey, um, Chloe, do you mind? I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, can I come with?" she didn't seem to hear him, only saying that when he started walking away.

"Uh, I don't think you should."

Then, Ryan sprinted to the guy's bathroom.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

He had tousled hair, slight curled. Dirty blonde hair hanged above his eyes. His eyes were a gray-green color. Ryan noticed that his shade of green looked darker in the lighting. The 16 year old was around 6 feet tall with a muscular build, though not too bulky, with tanned skin. He had that usual Camp Jupiter T-shirt with slightly baggy jeans, and gray Nike shoes. The smile was evident in his face, as it seemed to never leave.

"Justin, what's up?" Ryan said between breaths.

"Was Chloe closing up on you again?"

"That's one thing, but I must say, these girls should really remember that I was 12 when they started hitting on me…and they still are hitting on me at age 15."

"I guess, but imagine how Jason's life is."

They both shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I guess I should leave now, you know, since Charlotte hates me, you know?" Justin blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Seriously, you two need to say something to each other."

And with that, Ryan sprinted away once again.

He ran over near the field of Mars. He laughed as he fell to his knees. He really thought the only reason why he was so fit was his training and the girls that chased him everywhere. Settling down, he whispered a small incantation and his fingertips had a purple fire to it. He lit a small portion of the ground on fire, and once it burned out, a small, underground tunnel was found.

This was Trivia's altar. It might have been underground, but it does much for the children of Trivia. Magic is usually a big no-no for the Romans, but because of this altar…they had power of a portion of Rome.

Now don't get Ryan wrong. He didn't use magic much besides for this. He wanted to _please_ the Romans, not anger them with magic. But he had to pay his respects. He did not build this underground, unsettling, shrine, but he was probably the only one who visits daily.

Not just to pay his respects. He waits here, waiting, until finally, one of the two faces he is waiting for appears. This dark underground shrine… Isn't just for Trivia, you see.

* * *

_"Always do what you want, and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." –Dr. Seus_

* * *

Mari tapped her fingers. As if she was waiting for something.

"Hey, Mar," Percy walked up to her.

"H-hi Percy," Mari replied, slightly blushing. Okay, so she had a tiny crush on Percy… And Nico… And Connor…Okay, so she was slightly boy crazy. That doesn't mean she's going for any of them. She was just Mari.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, no, but I think she might be at her cabin." He looked down from where Mari was sitting, and sighed.

"Seriously, you don't have to wait till nightfall to go all happy go lucky, Mari. No one's gonna judge."

"Oh shut up," she grinned at him once the sun had finally set. His timing was perfect. He came exactly at sundown. "I know that. But 'It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt.'"

"Oh great, another quote. Who is that by? Martin Luther King?"

"Close, Abraham Lincoln."

"That's not close!"

"C'mon Pers, you need to go meet Annabeth at the campfire."

"You mean we, right?" Mari rolled her eyes.

"No, I already told you, I don't go to campfires."

"What are you, scared?" Percy grinned. Mari laughed.

_Scared? No, just frightened and terrified._

"Of course not, Percy. Go on and meet your girlfriend. I have other people to make fun of with my personality change."

"Seriously, your bipolarness is really strange. You should go and see a doctor about it."

Percy left, ruffling the 14 year old hair. She smiled as she saw him off. Annabeth and Mari weren't the best of friends, and Mari would be lying if she said she _liked_ Annabeth. However, Annabeth was nice enough to be somewhat kind to her.

Everything was easy now. Thanks to Percy and Annabeth, the world is saved.

Mari didn't take part of the battlefield. She was the one who snuck around in the shadows. She was the only one skilled (as far as she knows) in the arts of the shadow business. She knows the people to contact and knows what cards to play out.

No one knows what she has done for the war. In fact, no one even minds that they don't remember her. She's usually so quiet, that no one remembers what she takes part of. They are not surprised when they don't remember her in the war.

_Oh, I don't remember seeing Mari here. I guess I just didn't notice her. I think she was in the back. Or maybe she was next to me. No wait, she was next to Drew, right?_

So she sits on top of the cabin of Hecate. She watches everyone sing and dance and enjoy the fire in the darkness. Mari watched, hugging her legs, from the cold, and watch everyone laugh and smile. She was meant to be alone and do things on her own, so she isn't surprised with this.

She can have friends and partners and lovers…as long as she isn't so attached to them. From a distance, she watches Percy, dance and kiss Annabeth.

Waiting till everyone is asleep, she finally sighs, and smiles once more. Midnight is the time she is most energized. She jumps down, adding an unnecessary backflip. She feels so happy that no one is out. It's dark. Nothing is wrong the breeze of tonight.

She glanced back, making sure that no one would catch her, then ran at amazing speed, drawing her sword, and ran past Thalia's tree. No one will notice that she's gone. It's night and everyone is asleep. Besides, she's always back by morning.

This is _her_ time to be her, and this is the time that no prophecy, no demigod duties will reach her. She doesn't care if it's dark. It's night, and that's all that matters.

**Note: this will NOT end with MarixPercy. I want to make that clear before anyone reviews: HOW COULD YOU!? Percabeth belong to each other! I actually agree, I just need Mari to like him for reasons you won't get till later. What do you guys like more? Rari(RyanXMari) or Riyuki (RyanXKiyuki) Add to your review! This does not mean either will end up with him…I think I like another character with him…wait till she shows up :D**

**RECOMMEND YOU READ MY FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THIS CHAPTER**

**First GKA (Get to know the author): I have this hugest celebrity crush. Well, he's on X Factor, so not a celebrity yet. It's on Keaton Stromberg. I don't know why. I usually don't like **_**real**_** boys or at least fangirl over them like I do for anime boys, but now I am like, OMIGAWD I AM A REAL GIRL! I LIKE A REAL BOY THAT I DON'T KNOW BUT AT LEAST HE'S NOT FICTIONAL! Yeah, thought I should let you guys know that I am a real girl. (Pinocchio xD)**

**I have a fictionpress account now if you guys want to check it out. The two stories I posted were supposed to be going for English assignments, though I posted it any ways. It's… not really suited for anyone who's not yet mature enough to handle. I recommend that unless you read a bunch of dark stories; do NOT read Smile, Smile! It scarred my friend, so she says.**

**I especially like I get into the two girls flaws and get into Ryan's troubles. This is mostly camp life, everyday things that happen. More characters will be popping up! Anyone notice the date?**

**I'll try to update more often :/ Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 2

**If you don't like cussing, jump to the next line, where Mari comes in.**

* * *

3-21-12

* * *

_I don't really believe in _you._ I believe in her. But you are the next best choice. I just need someone to pin my hopes on._

**They don't understand my pain. They don't understand anything.**

Am I the only one with common fucking sense.

* * *

Kyuri hates that she had to say what she said. The words repeat in her head:_"Because she is…not fit enough to be a pure snow, like you, Hatsuyuki-sama. She needs the extra help to live up to Yuki-onna's name."_ It was the only way to keep Kiyuki out of trouble. She knows what she has to do to trick people, and she can easily hide things. She knows how the business works in camp. She loves the people here and the camp itself, so she doesn't mind, but compromises had to be made.

So now, she bows before Hatsuyuki, trying to take both Kiyuki and her own punishment.

"Trying to trick me for the girl, huh? Regretting it?" Being kicked in the rib, Kyuri moaned in pain.

"No," Kyuri manages to gasp out. "Kiyuki has a chance, unlike me. She can shine, unlike my family. I still have hope in her."

Narrowing her eyes, Hatsuyuki slammed her heel into her side. Whimpering in pain, she reminds herself there has been worse. Just deal with it for a while longer. Kiyuki will be the samurai in shining armor when this passes over. She'll be the one who saves Hatsuyuki from the darkness. Kyuri knows it. She's the only one who can understand Hatsu-san, she's the only one who can bring her back.

Hatsuyuki dislikes the hopes Kyuri pins on Kiyuki. She didn't even keep her given name! It annoys her to no end! Seriously, if you pin your hopes on Kiyuki, like they did to Hatsuyuki all those years ago, she's going to end up like her. Sure she might be jealous because they treat Kiyuki like royalty, not her. They were both pure snows after all! But doesn't she have the right to be jealous? Kiyuki had been here since she was 11, meaning she has been here for 5 years, and she had still yet to manage learning what Hatsuyuki learned in a year. And they put faith in _her_? Just because she is kind and caring and a pure snow? What the-

"What the fuck are you guys doing? It's fucking late out!" a voice pierced both of the snow demigod's ears. Hatsuyuki glared at the newcomer. _She interrupted my train of thought!_

"Aoi. Stay out of my way."

"I don't intend to get in your way, Ice Princess," she says mockingly. "You two are just being too fucking loud. I bet those Beauty Queens, Kishijoten's children, are complaining they can't have their beauty sleep."

Kyuri stared at the newcomer. She recognized that voice anywhere. That bitter and hostile voice was too recognizable. She knew Aoi, but not very well. She was a loner who snapped at anyone who got on her nerves. Kyuri knew that the girl hated her, but she actually liked her feistiness.

"And you? Are you fucking weak or something? You must be seriously in deep shit if you can't even defend yourself against this ice bitch can push you down." she glared at Kyuri, scoffing. "This is why I hate camp. Everyone here is too goody-goody."

"Shut up!" Hatsuyuki cried out. "You know nothing! Nothing! And while you're here, you are under _my_ reign."

"Hatsuyu-"

"Don't speak!" Hatsuyuki ordered, whipping her foot around to Kyuri's side. Kyuri gasped in pain, closing her eyes in pain. She fell to the floor, lying on her stomach.

Aoi didn't like this scene. It annoys her so much. These ice brats always get into fights and reconcile as soon as one gets a chipped nail. It annoys her so fucking much.

"You both are fucking dimwits."

Hatsuyuki, already being the stressed girl she was, had taken enough sass from Aoi. She was going to freeze her before her _bright little blue eyes_ could blink. She will rip out her _pretty, calf length, blackish blue_ hued hair. It didn't matter what she was going to do, she was going to do something to ruin that _perfect zit free pale_ skin of hers.

Hatsu's hand thrust out, as her underling's eyes widened. Kyuri was not just about to let her half-sister do what she is about to do. She is not thinking straight. Kyuri grabbed her ankle and froze her before Hatsuyuki could freeze the blue eyed girl. Knowing Hatsuyuki was a bit rusty from being too busy, she wasn't as good as she was, meaning she had three to five minutes max.

"I could've dealt with her shit," Aoi growled. "Do you think I am weak or something? I'm not like _you_, you little brat! Or am I just not capable of handling you prized little director, Queen Bitch-A-Lots? You fucking little squirt!"

Kyuri sighed. Aoi could only see the bad side of camp, Kyuri realized. Never have Kyuri seen Aoi wear the midnight blue camp T-shirt, or the small hairclip people wear when they do not know their heritage or when they are cabin leader. For that matter, there is also leader for 'clans' so they called it. Like Hatsuyuki.

"I know you could've," Kyuri bowed respectfully; "It was just a reaction. I…I'll leave now. You should too."

Kyuri left before Aoi could make a snide remark. Aoi rolled her eyes.

_Stupid ice brats. Couldn't they fight over who's the prettiest elsewhere? Freaking gods, they aren't just bitches and brats…Damn attention whores_

* * *

**I won't let them down. It's my job to hold up our reputation. There is no getting past it, I'll die on the job, someday. Not soon, but it's my job to die on a job. Otherwise…**

_Everyone is gone. No one is here. And no longer, can I see my family._

I don't know how I am going to train her. I just want to help. But they don't understand the Roman way.

* * *

Mari narrowed her eyes at the wolf. Ever since the last night she left Camp Half-Blood, Lupa has offered to train her. Mari was about to decline but…there were a few factors that had to be accounted for.

Now usually, Mari was really good at smiling and being happy. Usually, she was up to training. But today? Mother wolf had gone too far.

"What did you say about my family?" Mari inched forward. A deep frown etched her face, as she growled wildly.

"That their style of fighting is old and ineffective. They don't have any pride, and they are murderers."

Mari lunged at the wolf, swinging _Hozuki_ at the wolf, as Lupa dodged cleverly, and tried pouncing on Mari. Mari dodged and amazing speed, but four legs were quicker than two. As soon as the paw came in contact with the floor, Mari tried sweeping the wolf, used to fighting humans, but Lupa easily grabbed onto her leg with her mouth.

Mari held back a scream. She knew that Lei was near here, and she couldn't risk waking her up and Lupa finding Lei or Lei finding Lupa. Mari just reunited with her yesterday; no way was the wolf going to take away her friend! Besides, the wolf goddess offended her family, the one that Mari had still been serving all these years, even if she is considered rogue.

Mari was not just about to let someone offend the people who had given her purpose.

The wolf, on the other hand, had other plans. Calling upon the pack, the other wolves had come, and they were ready to pounce when needed.

"Give up on your way of fighting, child. You must learn the way of the Romans."

"I know already!" Mari spat back, not caring for what the wolf would say "I can mix both styles up and-"

"Do not try to sass me, legacy of Mars. I know your curse. I know your weakness. I know your family. I have already told you the details of your heritage, what danger you are in, and why being a legacy of Mars makes _you_ weaker but not the rest of your family. If you want to survive, you must learn our way. You must be just as good as you are in your family's style. It wouldn't take long."

Mari contemplated, but only for a second. She wasn't just about to let herself. She has no pride whatsoever in what she does, but _she _won't be the one shaming her family. She wouldn't change, even if it would cost her life.

As a member of her family, there was no pride or honor, but there was duty. She was going to survive this and carry on as a child of the cadet branch. So, before Lupa could see, Mari dropped a stink/smoke bomb, which allowed her to escape, diminishing Lupa's sense of smell and sight.

But Lupa had acute senses in hearing as well. If Mari was escaping, she had to be silent. Something she learned a long time ago. Meaning before five years long time ago. She reached the cave, where her friend was lying. Mari shook the short girl's shoulders. Startled, the other girl woke up, fear evident in her eyes once they notice Mari's tattered clothes.

"Shh, you don't want them finding us. Climb on my back," Mari commanded. The other girl had complied with no questions asked, and Mari, slowed down, had sprinted in the utmost silent.

Mari had made it to the cover of the forest quite quickly, hoping that this will help cover her. She is weighed down by her friend, but she still runs with Lei on her back.

_We can make it. Just across this river, we're almost there._

"Mari," the other girl whispered in her ear, panic evident in her ears. "You're bleeding…a lot!"

_We can make it! I know we can! Just forget the pain, forget everything._

Halfway through the river, Mari started to feel a bit woozy. She could hear her friend trying to urge her on; trying to convince Mari to let her walk on her own, but Mari would have none of it.

That's when she collapsed.

* * *

I don't mean to be scary. I want to help them, but they are always so scared of me.

**They won't talk to me. I wonder why?**

_I hope they will be okay._

* * *

Time Skip: a Few Hours Later

* * *

Reyna blinked at the children in front of them, analyzing them.

One was in torn clothing, her black torn. Underneath was a red fishnet. Her eyes were a shade of brown. Her eyes rounded out, as she grabbed for her other friend's hand. Her black shorts were also torn; there were many scratches on her body. Her black hair was in high pigtails that rested at her mid-thigh. Her sheaths for her sword were hanging awkwardly by her side, as if they were used a bit too much. Her smile was shy, bright, and the slightest bit mischievous. Her naturally pale skin was a bit of a contrast to her dark hair and clothes.

The girl next to her had chestnut colored hair, going up to her hips. The top of her hair is messy, and a long cowlick sticking up the top of her head. Bangs scattered her forehead, and her hair is tied in a high ponytail except the strands stuck from the top. Large sea green-blue eyes stared up to the praetor. Reyna noted that her skin was still pale, but not from genetics like Mari. No, this is because she was inside for way too long. She had a childlike face, almost like Mari as well, but this seemed younger and shyer. Wearing a pink sweater that reached past her finger made it hard to see that they were holding hands, almost like lost children or siblings looking for home. Unlike the other girl, her clothes seemed untouched besides the few wrinkles here and there. She was obviously more scared, as she looked down at her white and pink sneakers, and pulling at the hems of her short, dark blue skirt. Both were around 5 feet, almost the same height.

"Who are you two?" Reyna asked as calmly and kindly as possible. They seemed much younger, though the two also seemed to give off a teen air at the same time.

"My name is Mari," she tried to smile politely, but she had given a small, shy smile instead.

"Lei's name is Lei," Lei had said. Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Mari-chan, Reyna-san scares me," she tried to whisper to her, but Reyna heard anyways.

"I'm sorry; I'm no good at dealing with people, so I've been told I am very intimidating before."

"Reyna-san, where are we?"

"Camp Jupiter. This will be your new home."

"Reyna," a voice came through the door "Are you in here?"

Jason and two other boys had come in.

"Did you scare them?" Jason scolded Reyna, noticing Lei's body was shivering.

"I was just asking for them to introduce themselves. Mari seems to be fine, you know, being calm wise, but this girl," she motions at Lei, "Seems to be having some trouble. You three, kids like you better, do you mind helping?"

"Lei is sorry," Lei raised her hand as if to say 'I CONFESS'.

"So this little one is Lei?" Jason pats her head almost affectionately. Lei just sat there, confused.

"Wow, Rey, you are doing a better job than me," another voice said, laughing "I couldn't even get the two to speak!"

The man was about seventeen years old. He had almost perfectly neat blonde hair, and startling purple eyes. He had is usual outfit: Red colored chinos, white shirt, and converses. On his shirt was an ace of hears over where his front pocket should have been. He also wore his ring on his left index finger.

"Shut up and help out Josh," Reyna said, rolling her eyes. Even if he was a good friend, he could be so annoying at times. "Besides, you brought them here, take at least some responsibility!"

"Um…who are you people?" Mari asks.

"I'm Justin," he smiles at her kindly, his voice quiet, "This is Jason, and this is Josh. They are both really good people."

"Thank you," Mari smiles, shaking their hands. "This is Lei," she waves her arms around Lei. Lei waves shyly before Mari continues "And I'm Mari."

No one knew what to do, so it left an awkward silence. Reyna broke the silence by clapping twice, as if to gain the people's attention, as it had. Everyone in the room focused on her, even the boys.

She turned to the two girls, as the boys felt pity for the two; by the way she was gleaming at them. Throwing a thin light sword towards Lei, it would've landed right in front of Lei, but in a flash, Mari was in front of Lei, blocking the knife with her own dark sword.

"Give the knife to the girl," Reyna commanded in a strong voice. Mari shuddered. She hasn't heard that tone before in a long time. She immediately picked it up, and passed it to Lei.

"Thank you…" Lei whispered. Mari didn't reply. Pointing her sword towards Reyna, she stood slightly in front of Lei and narrowed her eyes at the older female. She can _sense_ the fight starting. It excited her, as well as made her nervous.

Reyna grabbed her javelin, the imperial gold spear, and pointed it at the two.

"Well then, let's see what you girls can do."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter 2!**

**I think I am going to start a poll for the characters you have submitted! Answer it, and that would be cool! I can finally learn extra information about your characters!**

_**Character Poll 1: what do they look for in a friend?**_

**Any Reyna fans out there? I am a huge Reyna fan. I just love her! I wrote her **_**terribly**_** though. I thought that she would be analytical and read into everything, catching every little detail. So this is what you guys received. I'm soooo sorry!**

**2****nd**** GKA: I have a blankie. I admit it, I sleep with a red blanket that I had since I was born. Is this odd to you guys? I literally sleep with it every night, and if I don't, I can't sleep. It's become an extension of myself now. When I was 5, I was saying that I think I would be over it by now. But here I am, age 13, holding my blanket to me as I write. Oh, I forgot to mention, my blanket makes me feel as if I can write better. **

**This was terrible. I admit. I couldn't get this right and I am ashamed to post it. But better to get rid of it, and move on, instead of keeping you guys waiting for months. I will probably rewrite this when I remember xD **

**I'm sorry! I forgot to update! I was so busy with my history and science project, math exams and English essay! And now I have to put together another act for drama. I hate writing scripts. I prefer an open script, where you follow the plot, but you don't need exact words. I got a stupid new drama teacher, and he has no passion whatsoever! . **

**Next chapter will be a tiniest bit more about Ryan and Mari, more on Lei, a few tad bits of other characters that will appear as well. Next chapter will be Camp Jupiter and Half Blood! **


End file.
